poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack at the TBC buliding
Here's when our villains come in Wrath of the Century. now come to TBC industries Professor Calamitous: How's Galavatron doing? Evil Jimmy: Doing fine sir. We should have him ready in no time. Professor Calamitous: Good. then come to the Changeling family Queen Chrysalis: How is it, Dizzy dear. Discord: Everything is going just fine, the robots are coming along nicely. Princess Chaos: No! It's my turn! Discord: Wish I could say the same for our children. go over to Chaos and Discalis and we see they're fighting over a crown Discalis: I get to use now! Princess Chaos: No, it's my turn! Discalis: Why should you have a turn?! Princess Chaos: Because I'm older than you and I'm a princess! Queen Chrysalis: And I'm the queen and your ''mother! 2 look back and see Chrysalis looking sternly at them Queen Chrysalis: What is this? Discalis: She was being a stoop! Princess Chaos: No, you are! Discalis: No I wasn't! You were being the stoop to me! Princess Chaos: Was not! Discalis: Was too! Princess Chaos: Was not! Discalis: Was too! Discord:' ENOUGH!!!!' stop Queen Chrysalis: Now shoo to your rooms, now! 2 do so Discord: sighs I wonder how Nightmare Moon and King Sombra are doing. now veiw the said equines Nightmare Moon: How is it going Somby? King Sombra: Good, Marry. Nightmoon Moon: We shall be ready to launch our creations soon enough. Nightmare Trix: Mine! Black Hole: It's ''our crown! King Sombra: Not again. Nightmare Moon: GIRLS!!! 2 stop Nightmare Moon: What are you 2 fighting over this time? Black Hole: She took my crown! Nightmare Trix: No! You! Black Hole: You! Nightmare Trix: You! King Sombra: Arnold Schwarzenegger SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!! stop King Sombra: Arnold Scharzenegger SHUT UP!! Shut up! Shut up. panting Nightmare Moon: Girls, leave. This is a parent moment. Nightmare Trix: Let's go see how Nightmare Hiro's doing. Black Hole: You're in love with him! Nightmare Trix: her head leave Nightmare Moon: Honey, you really need to get your anger under better control. I know those 2 are a handful but that's no excuse. You wanna set a good example for them, right? King Sombra: I just have anger issuese, since I didn't get the Crystal Heart, I didn't destroy the Sun with the Fallen, and we didn't bring back Cybertron together all because of that STUPID DOG!!! Nightmare Moon: I know I hate him to. But mabye this will cheer you up. him on the lips King Sombra: a goofy smile All better. Nightmare Moon: Good. him again King Sombra: the same Nightmare Hiro comes in and he tells them that the villains need them the villains meeting we see the Backyardigans and Tronie in cages Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come up Diamond Tiara: Hello, Backyardigans. Tyrone: Hello, Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon: How does it feel in there? Austin: So not good, but it's better than other things. Uniqua: Well, when the CMC get here, you'll be in big trouble. Diamond Tiara: Shut up and listen to our meeting. go back to the meeting Tasha: Bulies! Pablo: What if they don't come?! We'll be stuck in here forever! Uniqua: Pablo. Pablo: We'll be prisoners of the villains! Uniqua: Pablo. Pablo: They may never find us and free us! Uniqua:' PABLO!!' Pablo: Yeah? Tronie: Paniking won't get us out of this! Ernie: Shut you mouth! him Tronie: GAAH!!! groans I hate when he does that to me. Ernie: Listen up, we have build new pillars for Sentinel and we have new robots for making the world a better place for everyone. And I will also annouce that Team Galactic has been working on something very special! Saturn Show me what it is Saturn. Saturn: As you wish, sir. then takes him to an elevator elevator opens and we see a jungle box Ernie: This is what you were working on? Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes